comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Firefly (OC)
Kensington (Kenzie to her friends) is a shy girl with a Southern accent and a habit of being distant. She often fidgets nervously and has a habit of carrying a yoyo or ball of some kind in her pocket. Background Kensington Young was born to two rather ordinary parents in Louisiana. The Youngs ran a corn farm just outside of New Orleans where they raised their son Christian. Growing up on a farm wasn't easy for Kenzie, being smaller than the other girls, not to mention the fact she was always snacking. Girls teased her about it, calling her fat even though there was a distinct lack there of chubbiness, girls can be extra cruel when they are jealous. About the time she was 12, puberty reared its ugly head. While most girls were discovering boys and shopping for new clothes with their mother, Kensington was more focused on her eyes as they had changed color. The cruel girls used this as the perfect example to begin really hazing her - cramming her in lockers or roughing her up on the playground. The bullying got to the point she didn't want to go to school anymore. It wasn't until she met Jacob Philips that she found a renewed interest in her education. Now 15 years old, she had begun to develop a crush on the one boy to treat her like she was special. He had joked that she was an angel, and that her eyes were the glory of God coming through. The relationship was wonderful for her. She warmed back up to other people and stopped letting the other girls bullying bother her as badly. Sweet Sixteen parties are supposed to be an event to remember - a rite of passage for a young woman - and Kensington's was no exception. She had made some more friends through Jacob and had enough people to have a party. After convincing her parents to allow her to have the house to themselves for a few hours, the idea came up to play spin the bottle. It just so happened that the bottle had been vodka ... brought over by one of the more rebellious girls. After everyone had had enough to 'loosen them up,' the game began. Girls took turns spinning the bottle and kissing various boys. It all began rather simply, but eventually became more intense. Finally, it was Kensington's turn. She had been too shy to play in the beginning. Giving the bottle a spin caused her to feel like electricity was flowing through her veins, quickening her pulse, and causing her to become a tad overzealous. When the bottle stopped on Jacob, she didn't even wait before rushing over to embrace him. The two locked in a kiss one might describe as 'Shakespearean' ... but it all ended rather abruptly when a sudden flash of light and shower of sparks sent Jacob to the floor, burn-marks on his hands where he held her, as well as on his face and neck where she had been touching him. The teens freaked out, not knowing what was happening. While someone called an ambulance, the rest of the teens ran home. No one wanted to be at the party that had alcohol where some kid got killed. When the ambulance arrived, CPR was performed. No one expected Jacob to survive. Kensington was heartbroken, she had not only become some kind of freak, but she was sure she had killed the first boy she had ever dated. Her parents didn't believe her when she said it was her fault, and the outburst caused by them trying to reassure her caused a surge of electricity to arc from her to the tv causing it to be destroyed. Her mother had said they could get help, but her father simply bellowed 'I want that freak out of my house!' He enforced it by fetching his shotgun and pointing it at her. With that, the girl hit the road and began life on her own, just doing her best to get by. While traveling north, Kenzie felt terrible for what she had done, and decided to send a letter home to her mother explaining how sorry she was for everything she had done and how she loved her very much. By this time, Karen (her mother) had divorced Michael (her father) and begun to search for her daughter. She had even contacted the Xavier Institute in the hopes of securing a safe place for her daughter after hearing about it from a local book club member (though she hadnt admitted to them her child was a mutant). Soon, all the proper paperwork was in order ... if only she could find Kenzie. Personality Kensington is a bit of an odd girl. Afraid of closeness, yet wanting it so much. Her time on the street has caused her to gain a negative look on the world because she believes that she does not belong. She does her best to not hurt others, but doesn't expressly feel any desire to help them either, feeling that they would not help her, so why should she bother? At her core, she is a frightened girl who just wants to be held while she cries, and wants to be able to do normal girl things. Logs *2012-04-08 - Kensington Comes About - The X-Men go to recruit a fiery mutant who's on the run! *2012-05-02 - Bank Robbery Blow Out - Plasma, Laura, Candi, & Kensington come upon a bank robbery and try to stop it. *2012-05-27 - Heroes Crisis: Green vs Blue - Supergirl and She-Hulk meet. Add some poltergeist, sprinkle in a little Kenzie, and fight! *2012-06-07 - Heroes Crisis: Deathly Mobile of Doom! - The Heroes end up in an amusement park of deathly doom! Can they escape giant robotic gorillas, Nazis on death skiis, and exploding skulls? *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-08-25 - Tacos and Lasers - A SHIELD Strike goes awry when the assault team fights the White Dragon underneath a skate park. *2012-08-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Prime Evil - Amidst a Pro-Mutant Rally, the Friends of Humanity attack. Alex and others are shot. Then bad gets worse as a Prime Sentinel attacks! (TV: 2012-08-27 - Slaughter in Times Square) *2012-08-31 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dark X-Men and Grey Gen-Xers - Fantomex leads a team - in his own soloist way - to storm a Weapon Plus satellite facility for information on the new Sentinel. *2012-09-29 - Ice Cream Anti-Social - I Scream, You Scream. We all scream for Harley making fun of Kenzie over ice cream! Well... she started it! *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2012-12-03 - American Girls Are So Eaaaasy! - Jean-Phillipe gives Kenzie a chance to join a very special class, and is half disappointed in the girl. And to be honest? It has nothing to do with her secret love life. *2012-12-20 - Social Warfare 201 - Dressing the Part - Jean-Phillipe takes the girls that are part of his Social Warfare class out shopping, and makes a point to drag a suffering Alex with him. *2012-12-29 - The Egg Man Cometh: Terror in the Tunnel - Kenzie and The Dolls experience a subway bombing. (IT: 2012-12-30 - Terror in the Tunnel & TV: 2012-12-30 - Terror in the Tunnel) *2013-01-01 - Cutscene: The Eggman Cometh - Kensington Kidnapped! - Kensington kidnapped on the way home! *2013-01-02 - The Eggman Cometh: Innocence Lost - Kensington Young, Robots and soldiers attack a Stark Enterprises facility. (TV: 2012-01-03 - Another Terrorist Attack?) *(TV: 2013-01-08 - Most Wanted by FBI) *2013-01-17 - The Eggman Cometh: Finders Keepers - The Avengers track down one of Egghead's compounds and discover just what Kensington was stealing parts for. *2013-01-19 - Cutscene: The Eggman Cometh - Egghead fires the weapon! - Egghead fires his super weapon, injuring Kenzie in the process. (TV: 2012-01-19 - Egghead fires the weapon!) *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park The heroes go to save the city, and Kenzie. TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park Gallery Kenzie2.jpg Kenzie1.gif Kenzie3.gif Kenzie4.jpg Kenzie5.jpg Kenzie6.jpg Kenzieb.jpg Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken